Road To Ninja
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Mengisahkan perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu beserta kawan - kawannya dalam menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan sebagai seorang ninja
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hai reader, ketemu lagi nih. Oke, saia membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saia saat saia sedang sakit. Oke kalau begitu langsung aja enjoy this fic.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil, gak baku, dan cerita terserah si author

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Action/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Road To Ninja**

.

.

**Opening Story**

Musim dingin di Kirigakure, terlihat ada seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, memiliki rambut hitam kebiru – biruan dan poninya diarahkan ke kanan, mata warna biru laut, berkulit putih, memakai jaket berbulu warna biru dan memakai celana pendek selutut warna biru, sedang duduk kedinginan di pojok sebuah bangunan tua. Terlihat sang anak sedang tertidur, namun sebenarnya dia tidak sedang tertidur, melainkan sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Di alam bawah sadar anak tersebut, terlihat sang anak sedang duduk diatas kepala seekor harimau raksasa berbulu lebat, matanya berwarna merah darah, bulunya berwarna putih dangan garis warna biru laut. Ekornya berwarna biru, dan dari punggung hingga leher terdapat bulu – bulu yang menjulang ke atas berwarna biru, sedangkan dikepalanya terdapat bulu warna biru yang menutupi mata kirinya. Harimau raksasa ini mengeluarkan hawa dingin sedingin es.

"_Wah Kuma, bulumu hangat juga ternyata,"_ kata sang anak kecil memanggil sang moster dengan panggilan Kuma.

"**Apa kau baru menyadarinya Kimichi?"** kata Kuma. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"_Oh ya Kuma, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"_ kata Kimichi.

"**Pertanyaan apa?"** Tanya Kuma.

"_Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam tubuhku, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Ceritanya panjang Kimichi,"** jawab Kuma.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah gua di Kirigakure, terdapat sebuah makhluk yang disebut biju berekor enam.

"**Haduh, dasar Rikudo Senin. Kenapa aku harus menjaga desa seperti ini sih?"** Tanya biju ekor enam. **"Aku punya ide. Aku akan membuat anak buah untuk membantuku melindungi desa ini," **lanjut biju ekor enam.

Tak lama kemudian, sang biju ekor enam itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan terciptalah sebuah balok es yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi badannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, balok es tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya dan akhirnya hancur. Muncullah seekor makhluk yang tak lain adalah Kuma.

"**Dimana aku?"** Tanya Kuma.

"**Namamu adalah Kuma. Aku menciptakaanmu untuk membantuku melindungi sebuah desa yang akan dijjadikan sebuah medan perang,"** jawab biju ekr enam. Kuma hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, Kuma berangkat menuju desa yang dimaksud.

Saat itu sedang terjadi perang dunia dan Kirigakure sedang diserang oleh desa – desa lain. Akhirnya Kuma berhasil sampai di desa tersebut. Namun sayang, perang sudah dimulai. Kuma langsung membantu para warga yang ada disana. Pertama, warga takut karena melihat wujut Kuma yang menyeramkan. Namun, melihat Kuma melindungi beberapa anak – anak yang akan diserang oleh para ninja, membuat para warga ingin bertarung sekuat tenaga mereka bersama Kuma untuk melindungi desa mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya, perang di desa tersebut berakhir berkat Kuma. Sejak saat itu, Kuma sangat dihormati di desa tersebut. Dia dianggap sebagai dewa di desa tersebut.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian,**

Terjadi lagi perang dunia. Sekarang yang menyerang adalah ninja dari desa Konoha. Kuma dan para penduduk desa kualahan untuk menghadapi serangan tersebut. Bahkan, Kuma mengalami luka yang lumayan berat saat menghadapi pemimpin pasukan ninja tersebut.

"**Jurusmu hebat juga. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"** Tanya Kuma kepada pemimpin pasukan ninja tersebut.

"_Namaku Uchiha Madara. Tunduklah kepadaku moster,"_ jawab pemuda tersebut yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Kuma terkena jurus ilusi mata saringan milik pemuda yang mengaku Uchiha Madara yang membuat dirinya menjadi patuh kepada pemuda tersebut.

"_Sekarang, kau bantai semua warga yang ada disini!"_ perintah pemuda tersebut. Kuma langsung melaksanakan perintah pemuda tersebut. Dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, kepala desa berusaha untuk menghentikan amukan dari Kuma. Pertarungan antara kepala desa dengan Kuma berlangsung dengan sengit. Namun, Kuma tetaplah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Disaat Kuma ingin menerkam kepala desa tersebut, tanpa disengaja, dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang akan diserang oleh seorang ninja. Dia langsung tersadar dari jurus ilusi tersebut dan kembali menyerang ninja Konoha.

"**Kepala desa, segellah aku agar teknik ilusi yang mengenaiku tidak akan berpengaruh lagi kepadaku!" **kata Kuma meminta agar dirinya disegel.

Pada awalnya, kepala desa tersebut tidak ingin menyegel Kuma karena jasanya terhadap desa ini. Namun karena Kuma memaksa, akhirnya sang kepala desa mengabulkan permintaan Kuma. Sang kepala desa menyegel Kuma disebuah guci. Sejak saat itu, Kuma tersegel di dalam guci tersebut dan guci tersebut disimpan disebuah kuil di desa tersebut.

.

.

**50 tahun kemudian,**

Lahirlah seorang anak bernama Kimichi Yorida. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia akibat perang dunia ketiga. Dia dirawat oleh para warga secara bergantian. Pada suatu hari, kepala desa membawa Kimichi yang masih berusia tiga bulan ke kuil, tempat tersegelnya Kuma. Pada saat Kimichi memasuki kuil, guci penyegel Kuma bergerak tak mau diam. Melihat hal itu, kepala desa berkomunikasi dengan Kuma.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau diam, Kuma?"_ Tanya kepala desa.

"**Aku merasakan ada seorang anak kecil yang ditakdirkan akan mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih cerah. Namun, halang rintang akan menghadangnya,"** jawab Kuma.

"_Jadi, yang kau maksud adalah anak yang berada disebelahku ini?"_ Tanya kepala desa sambil melirik ke arah Kimichi.

"**Itu benar, anak itu akan membawa perubahan bagi dunia. Kepala desa, segellah aku di dalam tubuh anak itu. Aku ingin membantunya membawa perubahan bagi dunia ini,"** jawab Kuma.

Awalnya, kepala desa tidak mengijinkan karena Kimichi masih sangat kecil. Namun mengingat bahwa Kimichi adalah anak yatim piatu, kepala desa mengijinkan hal tersebut. Kepala desa melakukan ritual penyegelan Kuma ke dalam tubuh Kimichi. Ritual tersebut berhasil.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian,**

Kimichi menjadi anak yang pintar. Namun sayang, Kimichi tidak diterima oleh para warga karena para warga trauma dengan Kuma yang mengamuk. Hingga pada suatu hari, terjadi bencana gempa bumi di desa tersebut. Kimichi yang pada saat itu membantu warga untuk mengevakuasi beberapa lansia, melihat ada seorang ibu – ibu yang menangis mencari anaknya. Kimichi langsung mencari anak tersebut yang ternyata bergelantungan diatas jurang yang sangat dalam. Kimichi ingin menyelamatkan anak tersebut. Namun dia malah terjaduh ke dalam jurang tersebut.

Kimichi akhirnya pasrah dengan nasibnya. Pada saat itulah Kimichi masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu dengan Kuma. Dia langsung berada didepan penjara milik Kuma.

"_Si siapa kau?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Namaku adalah Kuma. Kau pasti adalah Kimichi. Aku sudah lama menunggumum, Kimichi,"** jawab Kuma.

"_Jadi kau yang membuat diriku dijauhi oleh para warga desa,"_ kata Kimichi. Dia menunduk sedih.

"**Maafkan aku Kimichi. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu,"** kata Kuma menghibur Kimichi.

"_Benarkah itu?"_ Tanya Kimichi. Terlihat segurat senyuman di bibir mungil Kimichi.

"**Itu benar. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong buka pintu penjaraku ini!"** jawab Kuma. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kimichi langsung membuka pintu penjara milik Kuma tersebut. Setelah pintu penjara milik Kuma berhasil terbuka, hawa dingin langsung terasa disekitar ruangan tersebut.

"**Akhirnya bebas juga,"** kata Kuma. Kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Kimichi.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Anggap saja ini adalah salam persahabatan kita,"** jawab Kuma. Dengan rasa agak takut, Kimichi juga melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya, kepalan tangan Kimichi dan Kuma saling bertemu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling tersenyum.

Di dunia nyata, Kimichi tiba – tiba saja bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan milik Kuma dan berhasil menyelamatkan anak tersebut. Namun karena hal itu, para warga menjadi lebih takut dan semakin membenci Kimichi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ada beberapa anak yang mengejek Kimichi.

"Hai moster, kau tidak pantas berada disini," kata anak jahil 1.

Kimichi tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Mereka masih saja menjaili Kimichi dengan cara melempari Kimichi dengan lumpur. Kimichi tetap saja tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hei moster, lebih baik kau menyusul kedua orang tuamu ke neraka sana," kata anak jahil 2. Kimichi mulai sedikit marah karena nama orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal disangkut – sangkutkan.

"Mungkin, kedua orang tuamu mati bunuh diri akibat mereka malu telah melahirkan seorang moster seperti dirimu," kata anak jahil 3.

"Hentikan….. jangan kalian menyangkut kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal!" kata Kimichi. Tanpa Kimichi sadari, dia sudah mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari tubuhnya. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah, rambut belakangnya berdiri, poni yang selalu mengarah ke arah kanan kini beroindah menutupi mata kirinya, rambutnya pun berubah warna menjadi biru, dia juga mengeluarkan kuku dan taring yang tajam.

Akhirnya, Kimichi lepas kendali. Dia langsung menyerang anak – anak jail tersebut dan membunuh mereka. Hingga tersisa satu anak saja. Saat dia ingin membunuh anak jahil yang terakhir itu, Kuma langsung memperingatkannya.

"**Kimichi, hentikan!"** kata Kuma. Kimichi langsung berhenti untuk menyerang anak itu.

"**Jangan kau gunakan kekuatanku untuk membunuh orang!"** kata Kuma. Kimichi langsung tersadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Pada saat itulah para warga datang ke tempat itu.

.

.

Para warga yang resah, akhirnya menyuruh kepala desa untuk mengusir Kimichi dari desa. Kimichi yang pada saat itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, memilih untuk meninggalkan desa pada malam itu juga.

**Flashback End**

"_Maafkan aku, Kuma. Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku,"_ kata Kimichi sambil tertunduk sedih.

"**Tidak apa – apa, Kimichi. Hal itu sudah terjadi,"** kata Kuma berusaha menghibur Kimichi. **"Oh ya, kita mau kemana?"** Tanya Kuma melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"_Kita akan menuju desa Konoha. Kabarnya, disana adalah desa yang damai dan kita harus sampai malam ini juga,"_ jawab Kimichi.

Kimichi membuka matanya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalannya menuju desa Konoha.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry ya kalau agak aneh. Tapi ini adalah gambaran dari mimpiku. Ya mungkin karena saia terlalu memikirkan fic – fic yang belum kelar selama saia sakit sampai – sampai kebawa mimpi.

Thank udah baca fic saia yang aneh ini.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Author : Heh akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Oh ya, ini adalah kelanjutan dari mimpi saia. Tapi bakalan saia modivikasi sedikit. Okelah dari pada penasaran lebih baik enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil, gak baku, dan cerita terserah si author

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Action/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Road To Ninja**

**Chapter 1**

**( ****Unexpected Meeting )**

.

.

**Malam hari di desa Konoha**

Kimichi telah sampai di depan gerbang desa Konoha.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kuma," kata Kimichi. Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi langsung pingsan. Penjaga gerbang yang melihat ada anak kecil yang jatuh pingsan di depan gerbang langsung menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya,**

Kimichi sadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Kemarin kau ditemukan pingsan didepan gerbang Konoha," jawab salah seorang perawat.

Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Aku mau jalan – jalan sebentar," jawab Kimichi.

"Tapi kau masih dalam keadaan lemah," kata sang perawat.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja," kata Kimichi.

Kemudian, Kimichi berganti pakaiannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kimichi sudah memakai pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

Disuatu tempat, di depan sebuah akademi ninja dan seorang anak laki – laki bermain ayunan sendirian. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia dijauhi oleh para warga Konoha karena pera warga takut pada makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Kimichi yang pada saat itu tidak sengaja berjalan ke tempat itu langsung berhenti dan melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain ayunan sendiri.

"_Apa kau juga merasakannya, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Iya, anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar,"** jawab Kuma.

"_Ayo kita dekati dia,"_ kata Kimichi.

Kimichi langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang bermain ayunan sendirian itu.

.

.

"Hai," sapa Kimichi. Naruto tersentak kaget oelh kedatangan Kimichi.

"Oh hai," balas Naruto.

"Namaku Kimichi Yorida. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kimichi sambil mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari Kimichi.

Disaat Naruto dan Kimichi berjabat tangan, tiba – tiba saja Naruto merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Ternyata, Kimichi mengajak Naruto ke alam bawah sadarnya. Mereka sekarang berada di depan sebuah penjara.

"_Di dimana aku?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"**Grrr,"** Tak lama kemudian, terdengar raungan seekor makhluk dari balik jeruji besi itu.

"_Su suara apa itu?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"_Tenanglah Naruto,"_ jawab Kimichi.

"_Kimichi? Kau juga ada disini?"_ Tanya Naruto heran. Semantara yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"**Siapa kalian?"** Tanya makhluk yang berada di dalam penjara tersebut. Makhluk itu seperti musang raksasa yang mempunyai Sembilan ekor.

"_Mak makhluk apa itu? apakah itu Kyubi yang selalu diceritakan oleh warga?"_ Tanya Naruto sambil ketakutan.

"**Jadi, kau adalah inangku ya,"** kata Kyubi. Lalu, Kyubi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kimichi. **"Lalu siapa kau?"** Tanya Kyubi.

"_Oh ya perkenalkan, namaku Kimichi Yorida,"_ jawab Kimichi dengan santainya.

"**Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini? Seharusnya, yang bisa masuk kesini hanyalah inangku dan pemuda Uchiha sialan itu saja,"** Tanya Kyubi.

"_Aku datang kemari karena ada urusan denganmu,"_ jawab Kimichi dengan santai. Sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"**Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"** Tanya Kyubi.

"_Aku ingin kau dan inangmu, Uzumaki Naruto menjadi sahabat,"_ jawab Kimichi yang mulai serius.

"**Hahahaha, bersahabat dengan manusia, mana mungkin. Manusia hanya ingin memanfaatkan diriku saja,"** kata Kyubi.

"**Kata siapa, Kyubi?"** Tanya sesosok makhluk. Naruto dan Kyubi terkejut mendengar ada makhluk lain di ruangan itu.

"**Siapa itu?"** Tanya Kyubi. Tak lama kemudian ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat dingin dan muncullah sosok harimau raksasa yang tidak lain adalah Kuma. Naruto dan Kyubi terkejut melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi langsung melompat naik diatas kepala Kuma.

"_Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kuma. Parner sekaligus sahabat dekatku selama diriku menjelajahi dunia,"_ jawab Kimichi.

"_Kau tidak berbohongkan, Kimichi?"_ Tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

"**Itu benar bocah,"** jawab Kuma. **"Kau lihat Kyubi, aku dan Kimichi bisa bersahabat dengan baik. Sebenarnya, kita harus membantu inang kita untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang keras ini, itulah yang dikatakan oleh biju ekor enam yang telah menciptakanku,"** lanjut Kuma.

"**Jadi, kau diciptakan oleh si bekecot itu,"** kata Kyubi. **"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya,"** lanjut Kyubi.

"_Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Naruto buka pintu penjara milik Kyubi!"_ perintah Kimichi.

"**Tidak bisa, Naruto tidak bisa membuka pintu penjaraku begitu saja!"** kata Kyubi.

"_Memang kenapa? Aku bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu penjara milik Kuma,"_ Tanya Kimichi heran.

"**Mungkun segel yang digunakan tidak terlalu kuat sehingga kau mudah membebaskan dia. Namun segel ini berbeda. Segel ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan gurunya Jiraya,"** jawab Kyubi.

"_Sayang, ayahku sudah meninggal. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari orang yang bernama Jiraya itu untuk membebaskanmu, Kyubi,"_ kata Naruto seraya tersenyum kepada Kyubi.

"**Panggil saja aku Kurama,"** kata Kyubi. Kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"_Lakukan saja Naruto,"_ kata Kimichi. Dengan agak takut, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Saat tangan Naruto dan Kurama saling bertemu, mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"_Sekarang, kita menjadi sahabat, Kurama,"_ kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Kurama.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di dunia nyata.

"Naruto, sekarang kita berteman, ya?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Tentu saja, Kimichi," jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Kimichi melakukan tos dengan cara mengepalkan salah satu tangan mereka dan kepalan tangan tersebut saling bersentuhan.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang ninja untuk menjemput Kimichi ke ruangan Hokage.

* * *

**Ruang Hokage**

Di ruangan tersebut hanya ada Hokage ketiga dan Kimichi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hokage ketiga.

"Namaku Kimichi Yorida, kek," jawab Kimichi.

"Kenapa kau kemarin bisa pingsan di depan gerbang Konoha?" Tanya Hokage ketiga.

Kimichi tidak menceritakan semuanya. Dia hanya menceritakan bahwa dirinya anak yatim piatu yang berasal dari desa terpencil dari Kirigakure dan dia diusir dari desanya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?" Tanya Hokage ketiga. Kimichi hanya mengengguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh tinggal di Konoha. Pilihlah tempat tinggal yang ingin kau tinggalai," kata Hokage ketiga.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto, kek," kata Kimichi.

Hokage ketiga mengijinkan Kimichi untuk tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan sejak saat itu Naruto dan Kimichi tinggal bersama.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek. Oh ya para reader tau gak tempat Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membebaskan Kurama dari segel yang mengurungnya. Kalau seingat saia, namanya itu air terjun kejujuran, tapi saia takut salah. Jadi, gak saia sebutkan tempatnya. Tolong di review ya.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


	3. Two strangers

Author : Hehehe, sorry ya tlabet. Habisnya, setelah sembuh dari sakit, eh malah ada UTS. Jadi saia telat update. Muga – muga para reader gak bosen nunggu ya? Oke, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil, gak baku, dan cerita terserah si author

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Action/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Road To Ninja**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****Two strangers )**

.

.

5 tahun telah berlalu. Naruto dan Kimichi telah melalui segala hal bersama. Bahkan, Naruto telah menganggap Kimichi sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

**Di sebuah kedai mie ramen**

Naruto dan Kimichi sedang menyantap mie ramen kesukaan mereka.

"Kimichi, bagaimana bila kita masuk akademi ninja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyantap mie ramennya.

"Hmm, boleh juga Naruto," jawab Kimichi. _"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Aku mendukungmu, Kimichi. Hal itu dapat membuat kita menjadi kuat,"** jawab Kuma dari alam bawah sadar Kimichi.

"**Aku juga mendukungmu, Naruto. Ayo kita buktikan kalau kita adalah calon ninja yang kuat,"** kata Kurama mendukung Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sudah kita putuskan untuk masuk akademi ninja," kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam akademi ninja Konoha. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sempat tidak diizinkan masuk ke akademi ninja oleh Hokage ketiga karena beliau ingin mengajari teknik ninja kepada mereka sendiri. Namun, Kimichi dan Naruto menolak dengan tegas rencana rersebut dengan alasan mereka ingin menjadi mandiri dengan mempelajari teknik ninja dengan cara mereka sendiri. Akhirnya setelah Hokage ketiga berpikir beberapa detik, mereka diizinkan masuk ke dalam akademi ninja.

* * *

**Akademi ninja**

Hari pertama mereka masuk di akademi ninja, banya siswa dan siswi di akademi tersebut yang melihat mereka atau lebih tepat melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak enak. Naruto terlihat agak murung dengan sikap siswa dan siswi di akademi tersebut. Melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut, Kimichi berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan bersedih. Itu hanya pendangan sementara mereka saja. Setelah kita buktikan pada mereka kalau kita bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat, mereka akan merubah pandangan mereka," kata Kimichi mencoba menghibur Naruto. Naruto langsung kembali bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah kelas dimana mereka akan menjadi siswa di kelas tersebut. Pandangan siswa dan siswi disana tetap sama. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru ninja bernama Iruka datang.

.

.

1 minggu sudah berlalu sejak mereka masuk ke dalam akademi ninja. Mereka sudah banya mengetahui teknik – teknik ninja. Namun, belum satupun teknik ninja yang mereka praktekkan.

"Sudah satu minggu kita belajar teknik ninja. Namun belum satupun teknik ninja yang kita pelajari," kata Kimichi sambil berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Kau benar, Kimichi," kata Naruto. "Heh, bagaimana kita bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat kalau begini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluh.

"**Kalau begitu, kalian harus mempraktekkannya sendiri,"** jawab Kuma.

"_Tapi, kami tidak punya tempat untuk berlatih,"_ kata Kimichi.

"**Dasar bodoh. Kalian harus mencari tempat latihan kalian sendiri,"** kata Kurama.

"_Kau benar, Kurama,"_ kata Naruto mendukung usul dari parnernya tersebut. _"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"**Itu karena kau bodoh,"** jawab Kurama meledek Naruto.

"_Apa kau bilang!"_ kata Naruto marah.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk kita berlatih," kata Kimichi.

Mereka berjam – jam mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencari tempat berlatih. Saat hari mulai sore, mereka menemukan tempat yang pas, yaitu di sebuah hutan dekat sebuah air terjun.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tempat ini pas," kata Naruto. Kimichi hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, sudah sore. Heh, jadi gak bisa latihan deh," kata Naruto mengeluh.

"Tananglah Naruto, masih ada hari esok. Kita akan berlatih sangat keras setelah pulang dari akademi," kata Kimichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang saja. Besok kita berlatih disini," kata Naruto. Mereka berdua beranjak pulang.

* * *

**Di dalam hutan**

Setelah mereka pulang dari akademi, mereka segera menuju ke tempat mereka akan berlatih. Setelah mereka sampai, meraka segera melepas tas mereka dan bersiap untuk berlatih.

"Apa yang akan kita praktikkan?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Bagaimana kalau seksi no jutsu?" jawab Naruto.

"Boleh juga," kata Kimichi. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan handseal secara bersamaan.

"Seksi no jutsu," kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Poof!

Terjadi ledakan asap setelah mereka melakukan handseal. Tak lama kemudian, asap tersebut menghilang dan terlihat dua wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Kimichi. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Kimichi kembali ke bentuk normal mereka.

"**Hadeh, jurus seperti itu tidak akan membuat kalian menjadi kuat,"** kata Kurama.

"_Lalu kami harus bagaimana?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"**Keluarkan kami berdua dari tubuh kalian,"** jawab Kuma.

"_Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Kasebunsin no jutsu,"** jawab Kuma.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba, Kimichi," kata Naruto. Mereka langsung melakukan handseal.

"Kasebunsin no jutsu," kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Suing! Suing!

Tak lama kemudian, muncul tiruan mereka. Naruto dan Kimichi sangat senang melihat jurus mereka berhasil. Tak lama kemudian, tiruan mereka berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Tiruan milik Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah, kuku dan taring memanjang, dan matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Sedangkan tiruan milik Kimichi mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari tubuhnya. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah, rambut belakangnya berdiri, poni yang selalu mengarah ke arah kanan kini berpindah menutupi mata kirinya, rambutnya pun berubah warna menjadi biru, kuku dan taringnya yang tajam. Naruto dan Kimichi terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka langsung melakukan mode siaga.

"**Ini kami, Kurama dan Kuma,"** kata tiruan Naruto yang ternyata sedang dirasuki oleh Kurama.

"_Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke dalam tiruan kami?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"**Seperti halnya tubuh kalian, tubuh tiruan yang kalian buatpun juga bisa kami kuasai,"** jawab Kuma.

"**Ayo kita mulai latihannya,"** kata Kurama.

Mereka berdua mulai melakukan latihan bersama parner mereka masing – masing. Mereka berlatih tentang ninjutsu dan taijutsu. Naruto yang memiliki elemen dasar angin dan Kimichi yang memiliki elemen dasar air berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperdalam elemen dasar mereka. Mereka juga belajar elemen lain.

2 bulan berlalu. Mereka berlatih bersama parner mereka. Sekarang mereka telah menjadi ninja yang hebat.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

Disebuah gunung dekat desa Konoha, terlihat dua orang pemuda memakai topi petani, memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, dan salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut membawa pedang besar yang dibungkus dengan perban, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki rambut panjang.

"Desa Konoha, sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sini," kata pemuda beambut panjang.

"Merasa kangen dengan desa yang telah lama ditinggalkan, Itachi," kata pemuda yang membawa pedang.

"Tidak juga. Banyak kenangan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan disini," kata pemuda berambut panjang yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Oke, sesuai rencana. Aku akan menyingkirkan para penjaga dank au cari jincuriki itu," kata pemuda pembawa pedang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua berpencar.

.

.

Sementara itu di akademi ninja, Kimichi yang sedang buang air kecil merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"_Kau juga merasakannya, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

"_Sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan desa ini?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi melihat seorang ninja memakai masker dengan mata kiri ditutup dengan lambing Konoha sedang berlari bersama Hokage ketiga.

"**Kimichi, ayo kita ikuti mereka,"** kata Kuma. Kimichi hanya mengangguk dan ikut berlarinmengejar Hokage ketiga dan ninja bermasker tersebut.

**Disebuah jalan setapak**

Hokage ketiga dan pemuda bermasker bertemu dengan pemuda berambut panjang yang dipanggil Itachi. Sementara itu, Kimichi bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ninja bermasker.

"Apa kalian lupa denganku Sarutobi, Kakashi?" jawab Itachi sambil membuka topi petaninya.

"I… Itachi," kata Hokage ketiga dan ninja bermasker terkejut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau mencari Sasuke?" Tanya Hokage ketiga.

"Tidak. Aku mencari jencuriki itu," jawab Itachi.

Sementara itu dibalik pohon, Kimichi terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Itachi karena dia tau kalau yang Itachi maksud adalah Naruto. Sedangkan Kuma malah terlihat sangat marah.

"**Mata itu,"** kata Kuma marah.

"_Kau kenal dengan dia, Kuma?"_ Tanya Kimichi.

"**Tidak, tapi aku ingat dengan mata itu. Mata yang membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini. Kau harus hati – hati dengan matanya,"** jawab Kuma.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi melirik ke arah Kimichi sedang besembunyi.

"Kau yang bersembunyi, keluarlah!" kata Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kimichi, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hokage ketiga.

"Maaf, kek. Aku tadi mengikuti kalian karena aku merasa ada dua kekuatan yang besar datang ke Konoha," jawab Kimichi.

"Jadi, kau sudah megetahui keberadaan kami," kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Naruto?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Itachi.

"Apapun yang menjadi urusan Naruto, itu juga menjadi urusanku," kata Kimichi. Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi melakukan handseal. "Kasebunsin no jutsu," kata Kimichi. Tak lama kemudian, muncul beberapa tiruan milik Kimichi. Tiruan – tiruan tersebut menyerang Itachi. Namun hal itu tidak berarti apa – apa bagi Itachi. Malah, dia berhasil memusnahkan sebagian dari tiruan milik Kimichi. Kemudian, lima dari tiruan milik Kimichi sudah berada diatas Itachi.

"Taijutsu : Wind Shield," kata kelima tiruan milik Kimichi. **Wind Shield** adalah teknik taijutsu dimana sang pemilik mengumpulkan cakra disalah satu kaki yang akan digunakan untuk menyerang.

Kelima tiruan milik Kimichi itu langsung menyerang dengan teknik taijutsu tersebut. Namun Itachi berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke belakang dan tanah yang terkena serangan tersebut menjadi retak.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa tiruan lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat dirinya dalam bahaya, Itachi langsung berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang langsung menyerang tiruan – tiruan milik Kimichi sehingga tiruan – tiruan itu menghilang. Setelah tiruan milik Kimichi itu menghilang, terlihat kimichi yang dalam keadaan tercabik – cabik.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Kimichi yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Sementara Kimichi melaukan handseal lagi.

"Kasebunsin no jutsu," kata Kimichi. Muncullah beberapa tiruan milik Kimichi.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan mempan kepadaku," kata Itachi. Kemudian, Itachi kembali menjadi seumpulan gagak yang langsung menyerang tiruan – tiruan Kimichi.

"_Dia benar – benar cepat,"_ kata Kimichi dalam hati.

"**Kalau begitu, kau harus mempersempit ruang geraknya,"** kata Kuma memberikan saran.

Tak lama kemudian, tiruan – tiruan Kimichi menghilang dan hanya menyisakan lima tiruan. Kemudian, kelima tiruan milik Kimichi melakukan handseal.

"Shuiton : Dragon Water," kata kelima tiruan Kimichi. **Dragon Water** adalah jurus elemen air dimana air berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk seekor naga.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah lima naga air berukuran sangat besar menyerang sekawanan gagak tersebut. Kemudian, sekawanan gagak itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan Itachi kembali menjadi normal. Kelima naga air tersebut menyerang Itachi dengan membabi buta. Itachi yang sudah terdesak langsung melakukan handseal.

"Katon : Kokyio no jutsu," kata Itachi. **Kokyio no jutsu** adalah jurus elemen api dimana sang pemilik dapat meneluarkan sembuaran api berukuran besar kepada musuhnya.

Itachi menyerang kelima naga air itu dengan sembuaran api raksasa yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Kelima naga air itu langsung menghilang. Begitu juga dengan kelima tiruan milik Kimichi yang juga terkena sembuaran api tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat bayangan yang melayang diatas. Itachi yang penasaran langsung melihat ke atas. Terlihat Kimichi terbang ke udara.

"Taijutsu : Eagle Assault," kata Kimichi. Eagle Assault adala teknik taijutsu dimana sang pemilik mengumpulkan cakra pada salah satu kaki sambil melayang di udara dan kemudian mengeluarkan cakra yang telah terkumpul dan terbentuklah seekor elang.

Memang benar, saat Kimichi berada diudara dan mengeluarkan cakranya, maka cakra itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan cakra tersebut membentuk seekor elang yang langsung menukik ke arah Itachi. Itachi mengaktifkan mata sharingannya dan tanpa sengaja Kimichi melihat mata sharingan milik Itachi sehingga dia masuk ke dalam dunia ilusi.

Di dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Itachi, Kimichi sedang disiksa. Dia sedang terikat disebuah kayu. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah dua orang yang mirip dengan Itachi sambil membawa katana. Kedua orang tesebut menusuk – nusukkan katana mereka ke tubuh Kimichi. Kimichi merintih kesakitan walaupun itu hanya ilusi.

"**Hei Kimich, kau jangan sampai terlalu lama terjebak di dunia yang terkutuk ini! Kau harus cepat sadar Kimichi!"** kata Kuma berteriak. Kimichi langsung sadar walaupun dia masih berada di dunia ilusi.

"_Kuma, tolong berikan aku sedikit kekuatanmu,"_ kata Kimichi.

"**Dengan senang hati, Kimichi,"** kata Kuma. Tak lama kemudian, Kuma menyalurkan kekuatannya.

Di dunia nyata, Kimichi mengeluarkan hawa dingin dan tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh Kuma. Dia berusaha melawan jurus ilusi yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi. Itachi terkejut saat melihat kalau ada orang yang dapat melawan jurus ilusi. Ditambah lagi dengan perubahan wujud dari Kimichi yang seperti seorang jincuriki. Hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh ninja bermasker dan Hokage ketiga.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengambil Naruto!" kata Kimichi. Kimichi langsung berlari menyerang Itachi.

Itachi yang belum siap terkena cakaran dari Kimichi. Luka yang dihasilkan dari cakaran tersebut mengakibatkan luka yang cukup dalam, bahkan darah segar terus mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut.

"_Sebenarnya, siapa bocah ini?_ Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

Kimichi masih belum puas. Dia menyerang kembali. Pada saat itulah Itachi melakukan sesuatu. Saat Kimichi ingin menyerannya lagi, tiba – tiba saja muncul sebuah api berwarna hitam dan api tersebut langsung mengarah ke arah Kimichi. Kimichi berhasil menghindar dan Kimichi masih terus berlari ke arah Itachi. Namun serangan masih belum selesai. Api – api tersebut masih bermunculan menyerang Kimichi.

Kimichi sudah semakin dekat dengan Itachi. Dia mengumpulkan cakranya di tangan kanannya sambil melompat. Namun tak disangka, bola api berwarna hitam berukuran besar muncul didepannya. Terjadilah ledakan karena benturan kedua kekuatan yang berlawanan elemen tersebut dan menimbulkan asap tebal. Tak lama kemudian, asap tersebut menghilang dan memperlihatkan Kimichi yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan sedangkan Itachi dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Tak lama kemudian, rekan Itachi dating kesana.

"Apakah dia jincuriki yang kau cari?" Tanya pemuda membawa pedang.

"Bukan, dia bukan jincuriki," jawab Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda membawa pedang.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi dia mukan jincuriki walaupun dia memiliki kekuatan yang hampir mirip dengan jincuriki," jawab Itachi. "Ayo kita kembali ke markas," kata Itachi.

Mereka berdua langsung melesat pergi. Sementara Kimichi dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha.

* * *

**Di rumah sakit Konoha**

Kimichi dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha oleh Hokage ketiga dan ninja bermasker. Naruto yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kimichi? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto," kata Hokage ketiga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kondisi temanku yang berusaha menyelamatkan diriku dari orang yang tak dikenal menjadi seperti ini," kata Naruto. Hokage sangat terkejut bahwa berita tersebut cepat menyebar dan sampai ke telinga Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat keluar dari ruang dimana Kimichi sedang dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Tanya Hokage ketiga.

"Dia adalah anak yang hebat. Lukanya bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Sekarang kalian boleh menjenguknya," jawab perawat tersebut. Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung masuk ke dalam ruang dimana Kimichi dirawat.

"Kimichi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Kimichi.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini? Aku akan membalasnya untukmu," Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan Naruto. Orang yang aku hadapi bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha kakak teman sekelas kita Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi adalah salah satu dari organisasi yang ingin menyegel para jincuriki. Mereka mencarimu," kata Kimichi mencegah niat Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja sambil tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kimichi yang dapat melihat kesedihan Naruto berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan bersedih. Suatu hari, kita pasti akan menjadi semakin kuat dan dapat mengalahkan musuh – musuh kita," kata Kimichi berusaha menghibur Naruto. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan bersemangan seperti semula.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry tlabet para reader. Ya, mudah – mudahan para reader masih mau menunggu fic ini. Oke yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun sekedar bertanya silakan review saia atau PM langsung juga boleh.

Thank udak baca fic saia.


	4. New students

Author : Heh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Sorry para reader, mungkin saia akan telat update sampai bulan Juni. Ini dikarenakan PR yang numpuk dan sebentar lagi akan ada kenaikan kelas, jadi saia gak bisa janji kalau saia bisa update cepet. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T semi M rate, typos, bahasa labil, gak baku, dan cerita terserah si author

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Action/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Road To Ninja**

**Chapter 3**

**( ****New students )**

.

.

**Di dalam hutan**

Satu hari setelah penyeranan tersebut, KImichi diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sekarang ini, mereka sedang berlatih di tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

"Selamat pagi sensei," Tiba – tiba saja, muncul tiga orang anak kecil. Mereka tak lain adalah Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon.

"Hei Naruto, siapa mereka?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Eee, mereka adalah muridku," jawab Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau punya murid, Naruto?" Tanya Kimichi sambil memiringkan sebelah allisnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Begini ceritanya," jawab Naruto.

**Flashback**

Pada saat Naruto keluar dari dalam kedai mie ramen lengganannya, tanpa disengaja Naruto menabrak seorang anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Konohamaru.

"_Hai, hati – hati kalau jalan!" kata Konohamaru marah._

"_Oh maaf ya," kata Naruto._

Tak lama kemudian, datang kedua anak kecil yang tak lian adalah Meogi dan Udon.

"_Konohamaru, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya langsung membantu KOnohamaru untuk berdiri._

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Dia adalah cucu hokage ketiga!" kata Udon._

"_Apa? Dia adalah cucu hokage ketiga? Haahaha," kata Naruto._

Tak lama kemudian, muncul beberapa ninja anbu berlari ke arah mereka.

"_Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udan, cepat ikut kami ke ruang hokage!" kata salah seorang ninja anbu._

_Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon hanya saling menatap. "Tidak," kata Mareka bersamaan._

"Kenapa kalian disuruh ke ruangan hokage? Memang, apa apa yang kalian ambil?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Mereka telah mengambil beberapa gulungan yang berisi jurus – jurus rahasia," jawab salah seorang ninja anbu._

Naruto melirik ke arah Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon. Mereka bertiga hanya tertawa jail. Melihat kelakukan ketiga bocah tersebut hanya membuat naruto geleng – geleng kepala.

"_Mereka menjadi tanggung jawabku," kata Naruto._

"_**Hei, hei, hei, jangan ikut campur urusan seperti ini,"**__ kata Kurama. Namun Naruto hanya diam saja._

"_Tidak bisa, mereka harus tetap dibawa ke ruangan hokage," kata salah seorang ninja anbu._

"_Apa kau ingin mempelajarinya juga?" Tanya seorang ninja anbu yang lain._

"_Kalau begitu, kita tangkap juga dia," kata seorang ninja anbu lain._

"_**Haduh, sudah aku akan terlibat dengan hal semacam ini,"**__ kata Kurama._

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bunsin miliknya dan bunsin – bunsin tersebut menyerang para ninja anbu. Sementara itu, Naruto, konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon kabur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di apartemen milik Naruto.

"_Terima kasih senpai karena telah menyelematkan kami," kata Meogi._

"_Ya, tapi jangan diulangi lagi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum._

"_Siapa nama senpai?" Tanya Udon._

"_Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto._

"_Namaku Konohamaru. Mereka adalah kedua sahabatku, yang perempuan itu Meogi dan yang memakai kacamata itu Udon, kata Konohamaru._

"_Salam kenal ya. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang," kata Naruto._

_Tak lama kemudian, Konohamaru, Meogi dan Udon saling menatap lagi. "Naruto sensei, tolong akatlah kami menjadi muridmu," kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. Naruto terkejut dengan keinginan ketiga bucah itu._

"_Tapi, aku bahkan belum jadi ninja. Kalian kan juga tau, kalau aku ini adalah inang sebuah moster," kata Naruto._

"_Kami janji akan mengikutimu kemana saja kau pergi dan akan menuruti semua perintahmu," kata Meogi._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikan kalian sebagai muridku. Tapi, kembalikan dulu gulungan yang kalian curi," kata Naruto._

"_Oke sensei," kata Konohamaru, Meogi dan Udon secara bersamaan._

Tak lama kemudian, Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon pergi untuk mengembalikan gulungan jurus tersebut.

**Flashback End**

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya," kata Kimichi.

"Naruto sensei, siapa orang aneh itu?" Tanya Konhamaru.

"Hei, jangan asal bicara kau!" kata Kimichi sedikit emosi.

"Jangan marah, Kimichi," kata Naruto. "Namanya Kimichi. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil," lanjut Naruto.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita pelajari sensei?" Tanya Konohamaru. Naruto dan Kimichi saling menatap.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian berjanji dulu. Kalian harus berjanji tidak berbicara tentang siapa guru kalian, tempat dimana kalian berlatih dan kalian harus menggunakan jurus yang kami berikan kepada kalian untuk menolong orang ," kata Naruto.

"Kami berjanji," kata Konohamaru, Meogi, dan Udon secara bersamaan.

Tak lama setelah Konohamaru dan kedua temannya mengucapkan janji tersebut, Naruto dan Kimichi mengeluarkan satu bunsin dan bunsin yang mereka keluarkan dirasuki oleh moster yang selama ini berada di dalam tubuh mereka. Knohamaru dan kedua temannya terkejut melihatnya.

"**Heh, baru melihat wujut kami saja, mereka sudah ketakutan,"** kata Kurama.

"Maklum, wajah kalian itu sangat jelek. Jadi, mereka takut melihat kalian," kata Naruto mengejek.

"**Apa kau bilang!"** kata Kurama.

"Jadi, ini ya sosok Kyubi. Lalu, yang berada disebelahnya itu siapa?" Tanya Konohamaru yang sudah bisa menenagkan dirinya.

"**Perkenalkan, namaku Kuma. Aku adalah parner Kimichi,"** jawab Kuma.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita pelajari?" Tanya Meogi yang sudah tidak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuma menumbangkan sebuah pohon dan memotong pohon tersebut menjadi tiga bagian. Tiga potongan pohon tersebut ditancapkan ke tanah dengan bagian atasnya dibuat lancip.

"**Sekarang, kalian ambil masing – masing satu papan kayu dan taruh diatas potongan kayu tersebut. Kemudian, kalian harus duduk diatasnya. Sambil berusaha mengeimbangkan papan kayu, kalian juga harus mengalirkan cakra kalian. Jika kalian kurang atau berlebihan dalam mengalirkan cakra, maka kalian akan terjatuh,"** kata Kuma menerangkan.

"Jadi, inti latihan ini adalah untuk dapat mengendalikan cakra kami," kata Udon. Kuma hanya mengangguk.

"**Sekarang, giliran kalian yang harus menjaga mereka jangan sampai terjatuh,"** kata Kurama.

Konohamaru, Meogi dan Udon sudah duduk diatas petongan kayu tadi. Sementara, Naruto dan Kimichi menjaga mereka agar mereka tidka terjatuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, Konohamaru terjatuh, disusul oleh Meogi dan Udon yang hampir jatuh secara bersamaan. Naruto dan Kimichi sempat kualahan karena jarak mereka bertiga terjatuh sangan tipis.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Konohamaru dan kedua temannya belum berhasil dalam mengendalikan cakra mereka. Duduk diatas potongan kayu saja mereka masih kesulitan.

"Latihannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto.

Konohamaru dan kedua temannya menghentikan latihan mereka. Mereka berenam berjalan pulang ke arah Konoha.

"Kalian kelelahan ya. Hmm, gimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai mie ramen? Tenang, kita akan diteraktir sama Naruto," kata Kimichi yang melihat kalau Konohamaru dn kedua temannya kelelahan. Konohamaru dan kedua temannya menjadi bersemangat.

"Hei, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lha, kau kan sensei mereka," jawab Kimichi.

"Tapi kan kau juga sensei mereka," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, biar kami yang mentraktir kalian bertiga," kata Kimichi.

Mereka berenam berangkat menuju ke kedai mie ramen.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Sepulang dari akademi, Naruto dan Kimichi beregas menuju ke tempat mereka latihan. Setelah mereka sampai, disana sudah ada ketiga murid mereka.

"Selamat pagi sensei. Ini ada nasi gulung untuk sensei berdua," kata Meogi sambil menyerahkan dua nasi gulung kepada Naruto dan Kimichi.

"Hmm, enak sekali nasi gulung buatanmu, Meogi," kata Naruto memuji masakan buatan Meogi. Meogi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, kalian mulai latihannya," kata Naruto.

Konohamaru dan kedua temannya mulai melakukan latihan mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry ya kalau kelihatannya semua karakter yang ada pada chapter ini menjadi agak OOC. Heh, keliahtannya saia bener – bener gak bisa update cepet nih. Doakan aja supaya tugas dari para guruku cepet selesai. Oke, yang mau kirim kritik, saran dan pertanyaan, silakan review atau PM saia langsugn.

Thanks udah membaca chapter ini.


End file.
